Mr Naegi's Wonderful World
by King Kimi
Summary: Part of the Baby Bear / HōIS Fanfic Shared Universe. Welcome to Mr. Naegi's Wonderful World. Join Makoto Naegi, his friends, and family as they go on amazing adventures. Non-Hǣlosìan AU. Slight OOC Main Cast. Multiple Harems.


.

* * *

.

 _ **Mr. Naegi's Wonderful World**_

.

* * *

.

 **Chapter 1**

 _Hopeful Beginnings_

.

* * *

.

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of the anime you will see.

.

* * *

MAKOTO NAEGI

Saturday, April 1st, 2017

* * *

.

My name is **Makoto Naegi**.

"Man," I sighed. "I'm so exhausted."

I know I'm kind of young, but I'm a computer programmer at **Togami's Computer Engineering Branch**.

"This deathma is going to kill me." I said to myself. Ever since our parents passed away, I have been taking care of my old brothers and sister, Hajime, Izuru, and Komaru. I couldn't even finish high school. Instead, I took a janitorial position in the Computer Engineering Branch of the Togami Corporation which eventually evolved into me work as a computer programmer which came naturally to me thanks my analytical ability. One day after work, I came across five kids who were prepared to jump off the roof of **Hope's Peak Elementary**. I decided to adopt them from their abusive households after I obtained evidence of the crimes, and their parents were put away for good. Now, I'm working double time to make sure Hajime, Komaru, Monaca, Nagisa, Jatarō, Kotoko, and Masaru can continue going to their respective schools. I gave a sigh as I continued to walk to the train station. Oh, how great was my desire to go drinking to night, but I can't. I have a deadline after all. As always, I looked at the park and remembered the broken promise **Dodger** made me.

Dodger was this homeless, orphan girl who I used to play with when I was five. She had short, blonde hair in pigtails and blue eyes. She dressed in worn clothes. We used to play together as well as get into fights. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't in love with her. It was the deep love you could only feel after a lifetime. However, one day she promised me she would come tell me something the next day. So, I wait at the park … and I didn't go home, even long after it was dark. Wait on that swing for an entire month, no food and no water. I didn't even use the restroom (I learned that month that I could hold it for long periods of time). I slept when I needed to, but I waited. After that month, I gave up.

So, you could imagine my surprise when I saw a young 14 to 15-year-old woman with long, thick, strawberry blonde hair tied in two pigtails finally honoring her promise.

Dodger's real name was **Junko Enoshima** and, as fate would have it, she grew up becoming a very popular fashion model, much to my shock since I'm talking about a girl who would pick physical fights with boys. She's has more charm and presence than any other high school girl in the country. However, I felt like something was different about her. I see it in every magazine she has been in. She seemed … trapped. I walked over to the model on the swing.

"Upupu," I heard her chuckle. "How shall I throw the world into despair."

I deadpanned at that.

' _Why is she so_ …' I thought, '… _so_ … _**boring**_.'

"Of course!" The Fashionista exclaimed. "With the Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History. But how do I go about it?" Junko started to hum to herself thoughtfully, not even noticing me as I sat on the swing next to her.

Finally, Junko gave up thinking about it. She stood up abruptly with her hands on her hips, a crown appearing on her head.

"Eh! I am most positive that a goddess as myself shall figure it out. After all, there is nothing in the world that Junko Enoshima, a goddess among men, cannot do!"

"Except keep a promise, right?" I said sarcastically.

"Righ - What the?" Junko turned around to see me. We stared at each other for a while until Junko said, "Who the heck are you?"

"Of course, you don't remember me." I deadpanned. Junko got into a cute pose (sickeningly cute).

"Hey," she cried. "I don't know who you are, but if you try to tell anyone of what you just heard, you'll be the first to feel my despair!"

"I promise not tell," I began, "if you promise not to go through with it." Junko growled.

"What makes you think you are in any position to make any kind of ultimatum! Are you stupid or something!?" She's started to irritate me.

"At least I can actually keep a promise."

"Oh my God! What is with you and this whole promise thing? You act like we know each other."

"We do, though not by name."

"What are you talking about," exclaimed Junko. "When the hell did we ever meet each other?"

"Though, I should give you credit," I 'ignored' her. "You did kind of keep your promise, even though it has been twelve years since you made it … right here on this spot." Junko went into thinking pose, her eye. After a minute, her eyes opened slowly, wide with realization.

"Mono …" She began. "… kuma?" I smiled at her.

"Been a long time … Dodger."

.

* * *

JUNKO ENOSHIMA

* * *

.

I looked at **Monokuma** , to stunned to say anything. It had been so long, I honestly thought I would never see him again. He had changed. Yeah, his average appearance was the same - he still had a rather thin and petite build, still short. He still had spiky, desaturated brown hair with that prominent ahoge, and the same washed-out hazel eyes - but something was different. He now wore glasses, a business winter coat which hid a white button-up shirt, a tie, and dark slacks. In short, he looked like one of those poor, sad bastards who are stuck in a dead-end job … one that seems to be working him to death. Now, I am always one for despair. In fact, my brain normally processed despair as pleasure. But … this was so sad, even I didn't like. This kid was the most hopeful person I knew, so seeing him look so stoic and … adult … it just felt … **wrong**.

"Monokuma," I said. "What happened to you look so … so … tired."

"Yeah," Monokuma replied, "I work a full-time job …"

'What?' I thought in shock.

"... as well as a few part-time jobs." He continued. My jaw hung low and my eye twitched in utter shock and disbelief.

" _Wwwhhhhyyyyy_?" I asked. "Why on Earth are you working so much."

"Why are you plotting despair?" he countered. I blinked.

"For some reason," Monokuma started. "You seem to be planning something one would consider apocalyptic. You seem to take pleasure people's suffering, have absolutely zero regard for how others feel. I'm kind of confused because that does sound like the Junko Enoshima I knew."

I snorted as I crossed my arms and said, "Hmph! You don't understand me…"

"Maybe I would," he countered, "if you held your promise."

"Are you just going to hold that over my head!?"

"While I don't understand, I still don't like." He continued. "What makes it worse is how you seemed to set yourself up for failure as well, as the fact you said everything out loud in the open with no care for getting caught."

Ah … so he noticed. A crown popped up on my head as I entered my ' **Haughty Superiority** ' persona and spoke up. "If you **truly** care for me, mortal, then you would let me be."

"Sorry," Monokuma replied. "But that's not going to happen either. Because if I just let you do whatever pleases you, then I **truly** wouldn't care." I blinked and looked at him in shock.

"You like to inflict despair on yourself and other people." Monokuma said sternly. "That's never a good thing. As a matter of fact, it's not healthy." I growled.

"Like I said mortal!" I finally barked. "If you truly care for me, you will leave me as I am, just like that hopeless sister of mine!"

"I am not going to give up you just because your sister does." I blinked. My mouth hung in disbelief.

Why?

Why is this guy so stubborn?

He sounds like someone's dad.

"Why?" He asked. "Why do you want to bring despair to the world? Why do you want to bring it … upon yourself?"

I shifted back to my normal persona, but opted a crazy gleam in my eyes. "Despair … is an emotion that I enjoy." I said with glee as she marched towards Monokuma and inched my face closer with a crazy face. I grinned as I said, "For me, despair is not a goal, or a set of principles, or a lifestyle, or even an instinct … It's what defines me as Enoshima Junko! It's just my characterization!"

"Well," Monokuma countered. "If you ask me, I prefer to see Junko Enoshima just being herself again."

… Wha … What … did … he just say …

"EHHHH?!" I released a high-pitched scream, before shutting my mouth with her hand. My face was probably a heavy shade of red as Monokuma destroyed all my senses with those simple words.

'I prefer …'

Stop …

'... to see Junko Enoshima …'

No. No, no!

'... as herself.'

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH?!" I screeched again with a blush, before covering my face. "W-What's wrong with you?! D-Don't go saying that out of the blue!" I stuttered. Monokuma looked confused.

"What?" He asked. "All I said was that I prefer you being you."

"AHHHHHHH?!" I screamed again as my blush increased. Monokuma blinked again, before scratching his head.

"What did I say?" He asked, completely clueless. I couldn't push away this unknown feeling in my chest. I didn't like it all! I detested that feeling! I hated that feeling! I … I …

I looked to the sky with widened eyes as realization hit me like a diesel. I … _longed_ for the feeling. As if … as if I had been waiting for someone to say those words. I wanted someone … to understand me. To **accept** me.

"You … can see through me?" I meekly asked as Monokuma looked at me again. "You can … see through me?"

"I don't really know what you mean by that but …" He paused. Suddenly eager, I leaped and inched her face closer to Monokuma as he blushed but continued. "When we first met, you were … rather colorful in a sense. But nowadays, you seem to switch personalities, pardon the pun, like you would clothes. However, when you were switching between personalities, the façade you kept wearing around others couldn't hide the sense of yearning in your eyes. A yearning … for someone to reach out to you. To find someone that will understand you for you. A longing ... for someone - anyone - to save you from your despair-crazed trance."

I was slowly gaining my senses again, and with them, a blush. The foreign feeling in my chest wouldn't go away. However, now … I didn't want it to. It was a feeling I only felt around Mukuro sometimes … and even then, that was a long time ago since it last happened. It felt good.

He was, well, average, even he'd say so himself. But, now I see that it's just him being humble. I realized that he was the exact opposite of me and yet …

He understood me?

My opposite.

My equal.

.

My … _love_.

.

* * *

MAKOTO NAEGI

* * *

.

I blinked as I noticed Junko opting a blank look, yet stared at me. "D-Dodger?"

"Junko."

"What?"

"You can call me … Junko." Junko said in a trance like state, as she locked eyes with mine. My washed-out hazel met with shimmering blue as Junko inched her face closer, still staring deep into my eyes. I'm dense, but not stupid. I knew what she was doing. "D-Dodger?!"

"Call me …" She said as she was inches from lips. Before she could finish and kiss me, I noticed a familiar ominous aura from behind the tree.

"Guin?" I called as I spotted my self-proclaimed dragon maid glaring death threats at Junko.

 **Guinevere** had long, baby blue hair, long goat-like horns, pale skin, and vibrant violet eyes. She was dressed in a maid uniform.

"Um," Junko said. "Monokuma, who is that?"

Guinevere approached us.

"Hi!" She exclaimed with a strained smile. "My name's Guinevere. I'm Mr. Naegi's maid. His personal LIVE-IN maid. His personal, VIOLENT, live-in maid." Junko look at me with a blank face that read 'Explain, please?'

I looked to my side and said, "Yeah, it's my turn to watch one of the 'special' cousins."

I looked at the 'maid' with a suspicious glare. I knew Makoto was lying about the cousin thing, but knew the two weren't dating either. It was like her clingy personality … Ooohhhh.

I gave Guin a challenging smirk as we glared at each other.

.

* * *

THIRD PERSON

* * *

.

Guin was not amused. She eyed Junko with her furious gaze as Junko, using her inherent talent, sneered back with a grin. Guin and Junko glared. If their eyes could speak, it would probably go like this:

.

.

 **Guin:** _Bitch! who the hell do you think you are, human!?_

.

 **Junko:** _Oh, come now, did you really think I would let you have Naegi-kun all to yourself, did you … dragon?_

.

 **Guin:** _Wha-_

.

 **Junko:** _Oh, come on! anyone could see you have an affection for him. Come now, as a love rival, I shall not back down so easily. Even if my opponent be a giant, flying reptile._

.

 **Guin:** _Oh, you insufferable, little, human -_

.

.

"Hey, Junko."

The two girls instantly soften their gazes and affectionately stared at the object of their affections as he said, "I never you my real name before. My name is Makoto Naegi."

"It is nice to meet you." He bowed.

' _Makoto Naegi_ ,' Junko thought. ' _Makoto Naegi? Makoto Naegi… Why does that name sound familiar?_ ' Junko then remembered the Hope's Peak forum.

"Oh!" Junko exclaimed in excitement, surprising Makoto and Guin. "So, **you're** the Makoto Naegi who is going to be a part of my class? Well then, I, Junko Enoshima, look forward to studying with you." Makoto blinked in confusion at the sight of the Model bowing.

"What are you talking about?" Makoto asked.

"You're going to **Hope's Peak Academy** , right?"

"I was scouted," Makoto answer. "However, I never accepted." Now it was Junko's turn to look confused.

"But the Academy's forum said you did accept." The **SHSL Fashionista** pulled out her phone and showed them the screen.

"See?" She said cheerfully. Makoto gave a sigh at what he saw.

.

.

.

 _Makoto Naegi_

 _._

 _Class 78-A_

 _._

 _ **SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL LUCKSTER**_

.

.

.

"I see," Makoto sighed. "They think that if they say I said yes, I'll have no choice but to go." Junko tilted her head.

"Look, Junko," Makoto said. "I actually refused the school's invitation to go. Just because my name is there does mean I'm going to go. If you think about it, I would just be giving into peer pressure if I did. Besides, I have too much work to take care of, along with my family, so even if I wanted, I couldn't." Junko puffed her cheeks like a child.

"Well, that stinks," she pouted. "It would have been nice to know someone other than my hopeless sister." Makoto blinked.

"Your sister?" Makoto asked. "She came back?"

"Yeah," she answered. "She Super High School Level Soldier."

"Huh. Well, you and I can still hang out when I have the time."

"I guess," Junko pouted. "Though I don't see why you have to work. Isn't that supposed to be what your parents are supposed to do?"

"Well, you see…" Makoto scratched his head nervously. "... my parents …" Suddenly, Junko got the picture.

"Waaaaaa!" the Fashionista cried as she grabbed Makoto's head and pulled it between her b******. "Oh, Makoto! Freely weep upon my b******!"

Guin growled at this.

"Hey, you stultus!" the dragon roared, her teeth bared in jealousy. "What do you think you're doing to Mr. Naegi!?"

"I'm taking Makoto for myself!" Junko replied with a little smirk, Makoto thriving for air. "Since he's nice to me, I'm taking him for myself. As such, it will be my job to comfort him. Now, Makoto! Freely weep upon my b******!"

"Oh, no you're not!" Guin answered by forcefully snatching Makoto's head back. She was about to put his head in her chest until Makoto said, "Guin! get weird, get fired!"

Guin yelped in fear and let go of the working-class teen's head, letting him fall to the ground with a thud.

"Makoto / Mr. Naegi!" Junko and Guin cried as Makoto fell into unconsciousness.

.

* * *

GUINEVERE

* * *

.

I walked out of the playground with Mr. Naegi on my back, the stultus right behind. Suddenly, Stultus said, "I'm not giving up." I turned around and glared at her. Who the hell did she think she is? Doesn't she understand that I could save myself time and kill her.

"I don't like Makoto, nor do I have a crush on him. I … love him. Makoto … is the first person to accept me for who I am, what I like, how I act. He's patient with me and gives me … hope, something not even my sisters can give me. He gives me the hope that I could be normal just like any other girl. That I can be a **normal** girl. He … accepted me. He accepted me for me and for that, I love him. He gave me a new meaning in my life, no longer to bring despair upon myself and others, but helped me feel the hope that I could learn to love and be loved in return. As the SHSL Fashionista, I refuse to quit and surrender him to you. I want to remain as I am for him. To remain Junko Enoshima for Makoto."

I could feel the honesty behind her words. I had to admit, she was admirable … for a human.

"I understand that perfectly," I said quietly. "So, I'm assuming this means you won't mind a little surprise." The stultus stared at me with no shock as went into my dragon form. To her, my dragon form probably appeared as a big, blue, European dragon with black wings and a light blue underbelly. The stultus simply narrowed her blue eyes at me, not even slightly intimidated.

"If what you said is true," I said. "Would you even go as far as to challenge a dragon such as myself?"

"Yes." She replied with a look of determination. I was slightly take back by that before I glared at her.

"You know," I growled. "I could save everyone trouble and kill you."

"No, you won't." She challenged.

"Why you little …"

"Because Makoto would hate you if you did."

I froze, because as much as I hated to admit, she was right. The stultus beamed at with a victorious smile.

"As the **SHSL Analyst** as well," she continued. "I tried to read him as we talked. I couldn't. I tried and tried and tried, but … he just _unreadable_. When I was a kid as well, remember that I was so obsessed in analyzing him, trying to find a reading on how his life could work out, but I couldn't. I couldn't then, I can't now. He is … so unpredictable. Even with my talent, I just can't read him. I want that. I want a life filled with me not knowing what to expect, but hope for the best with him by my side. I was but a despair obsessed girl … but he just pulled me out of that. We are so different. He is the exact opposite of me, and yet … he is also my equal. And so… I want to climb the stairs he gave me into a perfect life, into a perfect and normal girl! He gave me a new meaning in my life, to not be the pompous Fashionista, or the Analytical person, but to be myself. To be Junko 'the Dodger' Enoshima. And for that… I love him. I love him so much that I love being in love with him. I have no desire of doing anything as of right now, but to love him. I want all of him. I need him. I need Makoto Naegi's love. I need his existence. I want him. I want all of his love showered at me and only me. I love him and I'll never get bored of loving him. And guess what Guin-san? I love Makoto 'Monokuma' Naegi!"

We stared at each other, neither one of us backing down. This human had courage, I'll give her that. I suppose …

"With that in mind," the stultus said. "I refuse to back down. I will face any human - or dragon - who stands in my way." I stared at her.

"Then you should know I refuse to back down as well." I proclaimed. "And since we are being so honest you should know I hate you. However, … I do not hate you enough to not deny you your earned respect … Enoshima-san." With that, I stretched out my wings and flew off with Mr. Naegi on my back.

.

* * *

MUKURO IKUSUBA

Saturday, July 15th, 2017

* * *

.

I was walking down a street to a convenience store that morning … when I first met the boy who stole my heart.

Junko had asked me to retrieve some snacks for her from that exact store. I have no idea as to why, but if that is what Junko wants. However, Junko was acting weird last night. She actually told me to forget all of our plans for despair, much to my pleasure since I was never one hundred percent on board with the idea in the first place. I was only going along with it because it was what Junko wanted. I was walking across the Usagiyama Shopping District when …

"Oh," I said. "Now where do I go?" I realized I was lost. I began to spin around trying to figure out where to go. If I didn't bring Junko back the mochi she wanted …

"Hello. Do you need help?" I turned my attention to a boy who appeared behind me. How would I sum up this young man is smiling at me? When considering the question, there's mainly one word that comes to mind.

.

Average.

.

This young man who I have never met was undeniably, undisputedly, unironically, well, and truly average. He had a rather thin, petite build, and was rather short. He had spiky, desaturated brown hair with a prominent ahoge, and washed-out hazel eyes. He wore glasses, a business winter coat which hid a white button-up shirt, a tie, and dark slacks. In short, he looked like one of those poor, sad bastards who are stuck in a dead-end job … one that seems to be working him to death.

But what confused me to no end … was that this boy … was _smiling_ at me. **Why** was he approaching me with a smile?

"Um," he sweatdropped. "Hello?" I realized that he was still talking to me and I snapped out of my daze.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you need any help." He said, his kind smile still present. "You look like you're kind of lost." Observant, huh? Was not expecting that.

"I-I am … trying to … find the Shikada Sweets Store." I told him.

"Oh," he exclaimed. "I know that store. That's my uncle Yō's sweets store. Problem is that's all the way in the Boonies. It'll take you forever to get there."

' _Damn it!_ ' I thought. ' _How am I supposed to get all the way to the country and back with the mochi in time!? Junko is not a patient woman and I already receive little to no praise from her already. What am I going to do!_ '

"Miss?" The boy asked. "Are you okay."

Suddenly, I went back to my mask of the consummate professionalism.

"I am sorry," I apologized. "It's just … my sister Junko was truly looking forward to mochi from that store. It's seems I have failed her again."

"Eww." The boy deadpanned. "Why does Dodger want that cheap crap. Yeah, some of the dagashi is pretty good, but the packaged mochi always taste like cardboard." Suddenly, the boy's face lit up with realization.

"Wait," he said. "You said your sister's name was Junko, right?"

"Correct," I returned with no emotion.

"Forgive me," he said. "But your sister wouldn't happen to be Junko Enoshima, would she?"

I blinked in surprise and asked, "How did you know that." Instead of answering, the boy simply grabbed my hand and dragged me into the shopping district. I was so shocked, I did not instinctively break his wrist in multiple places. I looked down at my hand in his and then turned my attention to the back of his head. I was so surprised, I didn't realize my face had changed colors.

"Wha-" I stuttered. "What are you doing? Where are you taking me?"

"Trust me." I blinked. "Like you, Junko doesn't even know what she wants. If you are going to get her mochi, then you have to do it right." We finally stopped in front of a shop that's sign read ' **Tama-ya's** '.

"The only way to do that," he said, "is to buy freshly made mochi." I looked at him with disbelief and said, "But Junko wanted the mochi from the dagashi shop."

"And I told you Junko doesn't even know what she wants."

We walk into the store to men behind the counter, one was young and the other old. The young man had very long, flowing black hair. His hair is smooth, though it's also messy. In addition, he had heterochromatic eyes. His left eye is red while his right eye was washed-out hazel. He also seemed to have a pale complexion almost gray or cadaverous. He wore a white t-shirt, black pants, a cooking apron, and a bandana over his head to keep his long hair out of the way.

The older man seemed to take up the appearance of an elderly, but capable man. He had a wise semblance surrounding him, with noticeable wrinkles on his face from age. His hair was grey, and swept back, revealing his forehead. He was wearing a blue jinbei with beige socks and sandals. I turned my head more and finally noticed… is that a bird?

…

…

…

Yep. It was definitely a bird. A really fat bird. He was about 2' 2". Although being technically a bird, his body was basically one rounded shape, resembling an egg.

He had white feathers. His legs and claws wear very small and he was posing like a fashion model. His face was high on his body, a small beak and round, dark brown eyes over it. He had large, pink dots at both sides of his face, at the height of his eyebrows. The bird's wings were white, with pink ends. He had rather large strand of feathers on top of his head, acting as an ahoge. The ahoge was white and ended with pink at the ends.

"… Is that a bird?" I asked the boy as I watched it eat mochi… with it's wings. The boy was staring at it with just as much confusion as me until …

"I am no mere bird. I have a name." The boy and jumped back in shock.

"It talks," the boy said. "The bird actually talks. I can't believe."

"Creepy," I said, my eye twitching. Few things have actually been able to scare me in my life. This talking bird just became one of them.

"Will you please stop calling me 'Bird'," the bird said. "I have a name at it is…" The boy and I looked closer at the bird. " **Dera** … **Mochimazzi**!"

Suddenly, the boy who brought me here looked pissed.

"I DARE you to say that again." He said, seething with rage. Dera looked at him as repeated, "Dera … Mochimazzi!"

The boy grabbed the fat bird and threw him like a baseball, exclaiming, "MOCHI AIN'T NASTY!"

.

(The joke is that Dera's surname sounds a lot like "mochi mazui" which translates to "mochi is nasty".)

.

Dera landed outside of the mochi shop with a squish. I sweatdropped a bit at this as turned my attention to the cute boy next to … WHERE DID THAT THOUGHT COME FROM?

"Dera's last name is Mochimazzi," the long-haired boy said emotionlessly. "He doesn't actually think mochi's nasty."

"Whatever," the boy with the adorable ahoge said. "I think he should change it."

"I agree, but you can't just ask someone to change their last name just because you don't like it. Anyway, who's your friend here?"

The boy turned to me realization and said, "Oh, yeah! We never introduced ourselves to each other. My name is Makoto Naegi. The boy behind the counter with my great uncle, **Fuku** , is my big brother, **Izuru**."

"Good morning." Fuku introduced.

"S'up." Izuru greeted emotionlessly.

"Mukuro Ikusuba," I replied. "It is nice to meet you."

"I brought her here because she needs to get some mochi," Makoto replied. "She was about to go to Uncle Yō's."

"Ewww!" Was heard throughout the shop.

"That said," Makoto said. "I'll take summer's special."

"You got it!" Izuru said. I looked at the box … WHY DOES HE HAVE HIS WALLET OUT!

"Why do you have your wallet out?" I asked. "Shouldn't I be the one paying?" He looked with that ... kind ... sweet ... nice ... heartmelting ... **hopeful** smile. Junko would kill me if she heard that thought.

"I want to pay for it," He smiled. "Is that such a bad thing?"

…

…

…

What …

…

…

…

What is …

…

…

…

... this feeling. He …

…

…

…

He … smiled at me. A genuine smile. A smile that didn't hide any other intentions and any other hidden agenda. He was making me feel … normal. Like a normal girl! Not a soldier at all!  
Could … Could this be …

"Mukuro," Makoto said with concern. "Are you okay? Your face is all red."

… Oh, I didn't even notice the heat had rose to my … WHA-WHAT IS HE DOING!?

Somehow, Makoto managed to grab my head and place his forehead upon mine. If I had a mirror, I bet I was doing my greatest impression of an apple. I was blushing so hard. Makoto sighed in relief and said, "You don't seem to be running a fever. That's good." That smile…

"Y-Yeah," I squeaked, you know, like an idiot. "T-Th-That's good."

' _But I do think my heart stopped though_ ,' I thought.

"Here you go, Otōto-sama," Izuru called as he put an eight-piece box of mochi on the counter. "That'll be ¥1000, please." Makoto gave his brother the money and handed me the box. We then left the store. As we walked through the shopping district, I kept looking back at the boy by my side … then down at his hand. I blushed at the realization that I wanted hold it. I shook my head in a futile attempt to get rid of the blush. So, I decided to try and get my mind. I at Makoto and asked, "So … what school d-do you go to?" I suck at this social thing.

"Oh," he said. "I don't go to school." I looked in confusion.

"Why not?" I asked. Is he one of those shut-ins I … heard … wait. Don't tell me …

"I have to work a full-time job with a few part-time jobs on the side." Makoto explained. "I just don't have enough time for school."

' _So, he_ _ **is**_ _a poor, sad bastard stuck in a dead-end job that's working him to death_.'

"I never been to school," I said. Makoto looked as began to tell him what I meant.

"I only came back because of two purposes," I stated. "The first is to reunite with my sister, Junko. That is the most important reason. The second, so I can be closer to Junko, is to accept the title of the SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL SOLDIER. That is my title because it is what I am. When I was younger, I ran away to join an elite mercenary group based out of the Middle East known as Fenrir, a fierce group of soldiers who engaged in direct combat. Although small for my age, I received military training and became highly proficient in both a variety of firearms and hand-to-hand combat. As a member of Fenrir, I passed through many battlefields. Of course, as expected of someone who would one day earn the title of SHSL Soldier, I was never wounded.

"When pushed to the limit, I can … enter a kind of battle trance. My speed and reflexes increase to nigh-superhuman levels."

"What are you," Makoto sweatdropped. "A Super Saiyan?"

"However," I continued. "Because I joined Fenrir, I have a … notable lack of social-skills, acting emotionless and indifferent towards most people. I tend to have a cold, serious expression and a reserved personality most of the time."

"Really?" Makoto asked. "Because you seem pretty normal to me." I blushed and replied, "I-It's strange, but I think you and Junko are the only people who can get me act this way. I'm usually not like this." Makoto made a thinking face. A very CUTE thinking face.

"Maybe you see me as a friend," he said, "just like how I see you as one already."

…

…

…

… His lips are starting to look really good to me now.

"I want nothing more than for Junko to be happy and to be loved by her." I tried to change the subject. "I'll do whatever I can to please Junko. I'll do anything for her praise." When I looked at Makoto, I was shocked to see his smile was replaced with a glare. A glare that a father would usually give to his five-year-old child. A glare that strikes fear into even my heart. The parental lecture glare.

"Then you have truly failed as a sister." Makoto said.

… That hurt. Why did that hurt.

"As Junko's sister," Makoto continued. "You can't just let her do whatever she wants. Yeah, it's okay to spoil her from time to time, but you must be reasonable. Because if you don't, Junko could become a danger to herself and others."

"B-But if that's Junko wants …" I argue. "If that's what makes her happy … "

"Maybe," Makoto agreed. "But it's not what she needs."

… Huh?

"What you are talking about is what she **wants** to be happy, not what she **needs** to be happy. What Junko needs is for you to step up and act like her older sister. She doesn't need you to spoil her rotten or for you to let her walk all over you. She needs you to love her when she needs love. To scold her when she misbehaves. To ask her if she's eating properly. If she has taken up any hobbies. If she's making new friends. She need you to punish her when needs to be punish. She needs you … to take care of her where your parents had failed. She doesn't need you to be some petty, loyal servant who obeys her every command. She need you, as her older twin sister, to set an example. You, no offense, may not be as smart as Junko, but you are wiser. You have seen things in your time at Fenrir that no normal person could fathom. As Junko's sister … it's up to you to keep Junko from ever having to worry about that. You can't encourage that "despairing" behavior like what I saw last night. You have to stop her from going down that self-destructive path."

… He … He knew … He KNEW and he was right …

"You, Mukuro Ikusuba," Makoto continued, "have to protect Junko from, not only others, but herself as well. If you can't do that, you have failed as a sister."

I felt something warm, and wet fall down side of face.

"If you won't do it for Junko or yourself," Makoto sighed. "Then do it for me." I looked at Makoto in shock.

"You two are my friends," Makoto continued. "And I want you two be happy. So please … do this for me. Please."

…

…

…

… Is it normal for me to be seeing hearts?

"I …" I blushed. "... promise." Makoto smiled.

"Anyway," Makoto said. "I need to get to work. I'll see you round Ikusuba-san." I blushed and realized I had lost all ability to speak. So, I simply nodded a goodbye as Makoto started walking down the opposite direction of where I was going to go. As soon as he was out of ear and eye shot …

"YAAHOOOO!" I could no longer question it I pumped my fist in the air. I have fallen in love on my first day in society.

.

* * *

RYŌKO OTONOSHI

9:35 P.M.

* * *

.

Being a triplet is hard. However, that doesn't mean I should have to come home to be pissed at my older triplet sisters.

"So, let me get this straight," I said. "You two just found out that you both are into the same guy and …" I pointed to the living room which was now covered in Cola, ramen, mochi, and other snacks. "... decided to fight it out using your food."

"Do you two have anything to say for yourselves?" I glared at Mukuro-nē and Junko-nē. The two glared at each other as they pointed their fingers into each other's faces.

"IT'S HER FAULT!" They exclaimed.

"If you weren't such a hopeless, home-wrecking sister, none of this would have happened!" Junko yelled.

"How am I a home-wrecker if you and Makoto aren't even dating!?" Mukuro countered.

"Because I called dibs! I already have to face a dragon for him! I don't need any more competition, especially from my sister!"

"You don't honestly think I'm cowardly, do you? I. Am. A. Soldier! I have knowledge in warfare! Dream on if you think this soldier here would back down from a war!"

"Back off! He's mine!"

"No! He's mine!"

"I don't want to hear this," I growled. "I think I get it."

"See," Junko asked. "It's not my fault, right?" I lifted them both up by their faces as I shouted, "I DON'T THINK YOU TWO COULD BE ANYMORE STUPID EVEN IF YOU TRIED! HOWEVER, I THINK MAYBE CLEANING THIS APARTMENT WITH YOUR TOOTHBRUSHES WILL HELP YOU ACT A LITTLE SMARTER!"

"Yes …" They groaned in pain. "… ma'am."

"Wait," I said. "What … was the name of the boy you two like?"

"Makoto Naegi," they replied. "Why?"

…

…

…

Son of B -

.

* * *

THIRD PERSON

Sunday, July 16th, 2017

* * *

.

 **Jin Kirigiri** walked down the hall thinking of how the school is starting out perfectly without any particular problems that need to be dealt with. That is … until **Kiyotaka Ishimaru** came up to with a look of panic on his face.

"Sir!" He practically screamed. "There's a problem in the cafeteria!"

Jin and Taka hurried to the cafeteria where the Headmaster was stunned at what he was seeing.

"Ready, men!?" Mukuro cried.

Behind her, **Sayaka Maizono** , **Sakura Ōgami** , and **Kyōko Kirigiri** gave a mighty battle cry as they held two bananas, two whole, roasted turkeys, and a whip of sausage respectively. On another side of the cafeteria...

"UPUPUPU!" Junko laughed in her newly created Queen O'Hearts persona, complete with dress … "UPUPUPU!" … as she stood proudly and arrogantly atop a tower of tables stacked in a ramshackle manner with **Mikan Tsumiki** , **Akane Owari** , and **Chiaki Nanami** by her side.

"I'm queen of the castle!" Junko proclaimed proudly in sing-song. "I'm queen of the castle!"

In the final corner of the cafeteria, Ryōko stomped her foot on a table and pointed in between Junko's Tower and Mukuro's Commandos as cried, "Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful!" The **SHSL Analytical Prowess** crushed a carton of milk in her hand.

"It will be …" Ryōko cried. "… _DELICIOUS_!"

Behind her, **Kaede Akamatsu** , **Syō Fukawa** , and **Tenko Chabashira** raised their "weapon's simultaneously as they cried, "Yeah!"

"S-Syō," Syō's sister, Tōko Fukawa, called from the sidelines. "N-No killing!"

"Aw!" The **SHSL Murderous Fiend** cried in disappointment. "Okay."

"Off with their heads!" Junko shouted as she jumped down from the top of her tower, and the food fight began.

Junko's Tower started throwing watermelons Mukuro's Commandos and Ryōko Avengers.

"Sakura!" Mukuro commanded. "Turkey!" The **SHSL Martial Artist** rolled over to the turkeys and stuck her fists inside them, proceeding to block and punch the melons as they speed toward her. Syō leaped over some tables as she picked up some celery sticks which she began throwing, in a similar fashion to her **scissors** , at Junko's Tower and Mukuro's Commandos.

"Kyeeeahahaha!" Syō laughed with psychotic glee. Sayaka was knocked out by five of Syō celery sticks as Akane jumped into the air, grabbed a pole off the wall, slammed into a watermelon and made a makeshift hammer. Tenko saw this, jumping towards Akane with some bread in her hands.

Syō grabbed a lunch tray, using it as a makeshift snowboard as she slides over tables to get Junko. Junko blocked the tray as Syō sent it fly at her only for Mikan to push her out of the way last second before Syō delivered a powerful kick into the **SHSL Nurse** 's side, sending the poor girl flying into a pillar. The impact knocked her out and the **SHSL Gamer** held Mikan in her arms as the pillar collapsed around them.

"Mikan," Chiaki cried as she cradled her fallen comrade. "Mikan! Don't leave me! Nooo!"

Kyōko ran into the fight, straight for Syō with her whip of sausage. Seeing this, Syō jumped over the table she was hiding behind and grabbed two sticks of celery, which she used like her scissors. When the two finally collided, Kyōko had launched a kick, which Syō managed to catch with her celery sticks.

The two stayed locked together for a moment before they began to exchange blows. Eventually, Kyōko landed a strike on Syō, launching her into the air. However, she used this as an opportunity to use the higher ground to throw her twin celery sticks at Kyōko. Unfortunately for Syō, Kyōko dodged the attack and used her sausage whip to drive Syō straight into the ground.

Meanwhile, as the fight ensued, Jin watched with amusement as he sat in a lawn chair and ate a bowl of popcorn. He nodded his head to the side as he said, "I love you crazy kids."

Taka, drenched with soda, gave the headmaster a glare of displeasure.

.

.

 _Five Minutes Later_

.

.

In the end, the food fight ended in a draw, the twelve girls sprawled out on the messy ground of the cafeteria. Jin then told them that he was so amused by their antics that he decided that they would only receive detention. He was about to leave until …

"They should be expelled."

Everyone turned their attention to the doorway to see **Kyōsuke Munakata** staring coldly at the Headmaster. Jin sighed as he approached the **Former SHSL Student Council President** and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Munakata-kun," Jin said. "Please, let it go." Kyōsuke glared and growled, "I think you fail to realize that these students are supposed to represent the hope for the future. And …"

"And they will be," Jin interrupted. "However, right now they're still children." Jin waved his hand towards the students as Kyōsuke took a deep breath, knowing he had no argument when Jin was serious.

"So why not let them play the part?" Jin continued. "After all, it isn't a role they'll have forever." A snort was heard from the girls.

"Isn't that the truth," Ryōko said. "My friend, Makoto, can't even be considered a kid anymore, and he's only fourteen." Jin turned his head to the SHSL Analytical Prowess whose hand was over mouth, as if she did something wrong.

"Did you just say Makoto?" Jin asked. Kyōko looked at Ryōko and interrogated, "Your friend Makoto wouldn't happen to be 'Missing Student: Makoto Naegi', would he."

Junko started looking panicked. Mukuro and Junko attempted to escape before being grabbed by the collars by the SHSL Martial Artist and **SHSL Boxer** respectively, the Soldier and Fashionista reduced to sweating chibi in Sakura and **Jūzō Sakakura** 's grasp. In the crowd with the other students, Byakuya Togami, the **SHSL Heir** , was sweating just as badly as the Triplets.

"Um …" The Analyst whimpered. "… Well …"

"You mean to tell me there's another rotten orange on the loose!"

…

…

…

After five seconds, everyone, from the students to staff, jump back in surprise as they exclaimed, " **WHERE DID YOU COME FROM, CHISA!?** "

"He was supposed to start classes with all of you at the beginning of term," Jin said. "That's what I was told by Kizakura-kun."

.

.

 _One month before first classes:_

.

.

 **Kōichi Kizakura** was getting drunk in a bar until he remembered he needed to give a report to Jin and Makoto response to the invitation.

"Ya know what!?" Kōichi drunkenly proclaimed. "No (*hiccup*) Nobuddy say-say no to Hope's Piss! No! Body!"

.

.

"Is that so?" Chisa said as she pulled out a net from nowhere. The students of Class 77-B could only say, "Uh oh."

"77-B! 78-A! 78-B!" Chisa cried. "You're all coming with me! We have a rotten orange to find!" Chisa ran out the door with the three chosen classes right behind her.

"Chisa!" Kyōsuke called. "You can't just take the students … ugh!" He began to chase after the **Former Super High School Level Housekeeper**.

"Oh, I have to see this." Jin said, following the group.

.

* * *

MIZU SEIKATSU

8:10 A.M.

* * *

.

It had been ten minutes since lunch ended. TEN minutes. And the only thing I could think of waa... where the heck was my class! They should have been in class by 8:00 AM, especially Kiyotaka, being the **SHSL Moral Compass** and all. I was about to go look for my class until I heard a familiar noise outside the window. I looked the window to see Chisa Yukizome, former SHSL Housekeeper, leaving the campus grounds at lightning speed.

' _What is that mad-woman up to now_?' I thought. I watched her leave as she was being followed Classes 77-B, 78-B, and … WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING WITH MY CLASS!? Son of …

As fast as lightspeed, I was on Chisa's tail, screaming profanities at the top of my lungs.

.

* * *

CHISA YUKIZOME

1:00 P.M.

* * *

.

What did I do to deserve this!?

"Ahhhh!" I cried as my face was being crushed by the teal-haired woman's grip. "STOP, MIZU-SAN! YOU'RE CRUSHING ME!"

"Sometimes, I think you may have brain damage!" Mizu yelled at me.

While my head was crushed like a grape, Kyōsuke trying desperately to calm her down.

"Mizu, will you calm down!" He urged, but to no avail.

"She took my class off campus!" Mizu yelled. "I'm not feeling very serene!"

"Even so," Jin interject. "Are you sure you want to do this out here in public?" True to his word, we were in front of the Togami Corporation's Computer Engineering Branch in downtown, where Kyōko said that our rotten orange was last seen. The students were watching in shock, especially class 78-A, Mizu finally let go of my face. I was about to yell at her, however…

"Oh, not you again!" I heard to voice shout.

.

* * *

THIRD PERSON

* * *

.

"Oh, not you again!" Junko and Guin shouted at each other, forgetting the audience behind them.

Everyone had turned their attention to the Fashionista and the Dragon who glared at each other with mutual dislike.

"Who's that?"" Chisa asked Jin.

"I … don't know." Jin replied.

"Why are you here, you stultus!?" Guin shouted.

"I could ask you the same thing, Guin-san." Junko countered.

"I don't have to tell you anything!" Guin yelled.

"Um, excuse me?" **Chihiro Fujisaki** said timidly. "Who are you?"

"Who?" Guin noticed. "Me?" The **SHSL** **Programmer** nodded.

Guin puffed her chest, put her hands on her hips, spread her legs, and said with pride, "I am Guinevere. Mr. Naegi's Mighty, All Powerful Maid!"

Everyone gave her the "are you serious right now" look.

"Anyway, what are you all of you doing here?" Guin asked. Before Jin could answer…

"We have come looking for a rotten orange!" Chisa exclaimed with a smile.

"Rotten orange?" Guin asked, her arms crossed. "What do you mean by that?" Jin took back control of the conversation.

"She means we are looking for Makoto Naegi, your master." He answered.

"Oh," Guin exclaimed cheerfully. "I …" An animal part of Chisa's brain cried out in fear as maid gave off ominous aura, her blue eyes glowing with and teeth as sharp as Ginsu knives.

"How dare you insult Mr. Naegi," Guin growled. "He is a saint among men!" Jin quickly got in between the dragon and the Housekeeper.

"I don't think she meant to insult him," Jin calmed. "She just doesn't like how he wasn't at school like he was supposed to."

"What?" Guin asked. "But Mr. Naegi says he has too much work to do to go to school. As a matter of fact, I came here because I've been wanting to see what Mr. Naegi's like at work since I first found out he had a job." Everyone looked at the building Guin pointed at and froze

"Wait," Kyōko said. "This Makoto Naegi works _here_? But … this is …" everyone turned their attention to the SHSL Heir who was trying to sneak away.

"Togami-kun," Mizu said. Togami was frozen before, faster than the blink of an eye, he was running away.

"Get him!" Mizu ordered. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Togami found himself hanging inside a net with a note that read [ _Makoto Trap_ ~ _Yua Erednay_ ]. Suddenly, the devil herself jumped off the top building, landed on her feet, ran to the net faster you could say "Makoto". **Yua Erednay** had a small, hourglass figure, slightly than Makoto. She had blue eyes, short, deathly black hair tied with a white maid cap, and pale skin. She was wearing a black and white maid uniform. She was also carrying … an ax. With a single swipe, she cut down the net to find …

"Huh?" Yua sounded. "You're not my Makoto."

"Again …" Togami groaned.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Togami," Yua chirped. "It's nice to see you again. Though, I was hoping you were my dearest Makoto."

"I honestly cannot say the feeling is mutual, Erednay-san." Togami replied as his vision was fixed on Yua's fire ax in fear.

"Hey, Mr. Togami," Yua asked. "Do you know where my Makoto is?"

"He's probably still working."

"… Okay," **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryū** called. "Who's this creepy b****?"

.

* * *

MAKOTO NAEGI

1:30 P.M.

* * *

.

"Naegi-kun." I turned to my left to look at my friend and coworker, **Dionya Oiwai**. She is also my brother, Izuru's, girlfriend. She has sun gold hair, vibrant violet eyes, and tan skin. She is a sophomore at **St. Michelle's Academy for Girls**. She is … um … well, in my opinion … the Ultimate **Party Thrower**. She too works full-time, however, still manages to go to school, even though …

"You know I hate asking," she sweated, "but would you mind helping me out with this?" Oh, right. She was talking to me.

"Sure," I said with a smile. "What you got?" I looked at her calendar. It was completely full.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed then chuckled. "Looks like I'm not the only one who takes on too much."

.

* * *

SAYAKA MAIZONO

* * *

.

Makoto Naegi.

.

We never really … knew each other well. However, when I saw what he did for that crane … well, I'd be lying if I said I didn't grow a "small" crush. It was that moment that … I wanted to get to know him better. And now... I finally might get my chance.

"Did we really have to bring **this** creep with us, Guin-san?" Junko groaned as she pointed at the **Yandere** walking by her side.

"We really didn't have a choice," Guin said. "Yua would have come along anyway and I can't have Mr. Naegi finding out we're all here." We continued walk through the hall, people unable to see us thanks to …

"… One of my forty-eight maid skills: Perception Blocking." Guin said proudly as we entered the elevator. "With this, we can all walk around without anyone noticing."

"That's not a maid skill," **Kirumi Tōjō** sighed. "That was just your dragon magic." We finally arrived at an office where everyone was working on computers. I heard Guin gasp and pointed to Makoto who was on the phone. He had changed. Yeah, his average appearance was the same - he still had a rather thin and petite build, still short. He still had spiky, desaturated brown hair with that prominent ahoge, and the same washed-out hazel eyes - but something was different. He now wore glasses, a white button-up shirt, a tie, and dark slacks. In short, he looked like one of those -

Wait … why did that line sound so familiar?

"There he is!" She exclaimed. She now had a Yua on a leash to keep the Yandere from tackling Makoto and blowing our cover.

"Well, looks like I don't have any other choice." He said to the phone. "Yeah, thanks. You too." He hung up the phone, completely unaware that we are right behind him. He sighed and went back to his desk and computer.

"Uh oh," someone said. "That didn't look very good." We turned our attention to a girl who is about the same age as us. She has sun gold hair, vibrant violet eyes, and tan skin. was wearing white button-up shirt, a tie with balloons and streamers, and dark slacks. But the weird thing is … she seemed to be giving off an aura that made you have the urge to party all day and party all night.

"Hey," Guin and Junko said excitedly. "It's Dionya!"

"Yeah, no." Makoto said stoically as he sat down at his computer. "Remember that project Fuzai-kun was working on? Well, there's a big problem with it. And if it's not fixed today, he'll basically be screwed."

"Ah!" Dionya understood.

"So … as of now," Makoto continued. "I've have to prioritize that, meaning I can't help you, at least not until that's fixed. I'm sorry, Oiwai-san!"

"Why are you apologizing?" Dionya asked with a smile. "I totally get it! No worries." That made Makoto give his hopeful that made my heart melt. I could look at his smile forever.

"Hey," Dionya continued. "We need to go drinking again."

…

…

…

Everyone one paled as we looked at certain short, spiky, black haired young man with very large, matching, twitching eyebrows. His already intense red eyes intensified.

"Alright, Bro," Mondo attempted to pacify the angry SHSL Moral Compass. "Calm down. Breath."

" **UNDERAGE DRINKING IS NOT ACCEPTABLE PERIOD**!" Taka roared, his teeth now sharp as knives. His hair was now pure white and his eyes now have a red glowing aura to them.

" **YOU SAID IT, KID!** " Kyōsuke cried. " **THESE TWO MUST BE PUNISHED!** "

"GRAB THEM!" Jin cried. Two seconds later, Kyōsuke and Taka were bound and gagged before they could do something foolish.

.

* * *

.

We began to walk around looking about the place, listening to the conversations around us.

"Hey, can you help me here?"

"Sure thing. Give me a minute though"

"This schedule sucks. I mean, it's just impossible. There's got to be a way to push it back."

"Gotcha. But, this still needs to be re-evaluated."

"This place is so f****** boring," Fuyuhiko said. "Why did this kid choose to work here?"

"Perhaps because people who work for my family's companies are paid better than anywhere else." Togami suggested.

"You humans may gather together, help each other, and accomplish a lot of things," Guin said. "But your civilization could easily be destroyed by dragons or other powerful force that I have met." We all looked her with irritation, no reply. It wasn't like what she said wasn't true.

"Bottom line," Guin continued. "I still think dragons are way better." Okay, the dragon is asking for a whooping.

"Naegi!"

.

* * *

THIRD PERSON

* * *

.

Everyone turned their attention to Makoto, who had been approached by a fat, balding man.

"Come on," the man said rudely, "you gotta be done by now."

"No," Makoto replied. "Not yet." The man seemed irritated.

" **YOU- WHAT ARE YOU DOING!** " He yelled. " **ARE YOU COMPLETELY USELESS!? DID YOU FORGET THE PART WHERE I TOLD YOU TO FINISH IT IMMEDIATELY!?** "

Makoto's head downcast, looking slightly sad.

The air dropped to a perfect zero as the group glared at the man as they said ominously, "Who's this jerk!?"

"Guinevere-san," Togami growled.

"What!?" Guin barked.

"Can you use perception blocking to change one's physical appearance and voice?"

.

* * *

.

Meanwhile, to guys were talking until they were approached by a beautiful woman. She had a tall, slim, hourglass figure, and donned a black dress suit. She wore a white shirt underneath, white framed glasses, and a green criss-cross tie.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," She said. "Can you tell me what is going on?"

"Oh, the chief is yet again pushing his work off onto Naegi-kun." One of them whispered to her. An angry glint shined off her glasses. Now, though Togami has no love for commoners, and he does really know Makoto well, Makoto's reputation amongst the computer branch had long ago earned the Heir's respect.

"Really?" Togami said dangerously.

"Yeah," the other replied. "And it's nuts because his project isn't even that crucial." Below. Zero.

.

* * *

.

Togami walked back the perception block, livid. Everyone was now glaring ominously at the Chief as he continued to chew off the sad looking Makoto.

" **LISTEN, KID!** " The Chief yelled, pointing both hands at Makoto. " **YOU BETTER QUIT SCREWING AROUND AND FINISH THIS THING FAST! GOT ME!** "

"Understood, sir." Makoto said lowly. With that, Chief began to walk away, hiding a smile … that went unnoticed to everyone except … all of our invisible intruders.

.

 _THUMP!_

.

As the Chief walked past Tenko, she lifted her leg and tripped him. Some of the office workers chuckled at this as the Chief got up and walked away, embarrassed. Meanwhile, Guin, Yua, and the Hope's Peak gang were grin rather smugly.

"Hmph!" Guin laughed. "Serve him right. That has to cheer up Mr. Naegi …"

Everyone froze when they saw Makoto looking in their direction. Suddenly, he went back to his work as if nothing had happened.

"I thought you were blocking perception?" Akane exclaimed in panic.

"D-Did he see us?" Chihiro asked.

"No," Guin replied. "There's no way anyone knows we're here."

.

* * *

THIRD PERSON

* * *

.

As the day continued, the group are amazed the action Makoto makes. He seemed to manage to get his own work done while also helping everyone else with theirs. When Junko looked at a few of the girl, she could have sworn she saw some … irritating glints in their eyes. However, she passed it off as nothing. As Makoto continued to work, Chisa couldn't help but think, ' _This kid is incredible. Not only does he manage to get his own work done, he also finds time to help the fellow coworkers. But … this is no place for a kid! He should be in school, not an office building_.'

As Chisa went off about the unfairity of the situation, Tenko's emotions were slowly betraying her view of filthy men.

' _Amazing_ ,' she thought. ' _So, there really are good men like him_.' She her vehemently.

' _No_!' She scolded. ' _I have to be careful. Looks can be deceiving as they always say. I have to judge him personally before I get to carried away_.' Meanwhile, **Celestia Ludenberg** was amused.

' _What an extraordinary C-rank_ ,' she mused. ' _and very close to B-rank. I think … I would like to get know him_.' Her smile remained as she turned her attention to Junko, Mukuro, Ryōko, Guin, and Yua.

' _However_ ,' Celes thought. ' _I must play my cards right. Especially around the dragon, soldier, and yandere. ESPECIALLY the yandere_.'

Kyōko was staring intensely at the boy. For some unknown …

' _I can't read him_ ,' Kyōko thought. ' _Why can't read him. It should be easy, but …_ ' Kyōko narrowed her eyes.

' _Perhaps … there is more to him than meets the eye. I'll have to investigate further_.'

Sayaka seemed to be completely unaware of the blush that had taken control of her face.

' _Wow_ ,' Sayaka thought. ' _Who would have thought Makoto and I are so compatible. He works so hard. And it seems he hasn't changed that much from middle school_.' She then giggled to herself.

' _It hard to find a man like Makoto nowadays. However, if I'm to have him for myself …_ ' She smiled deviously at Junko, Mukuro, Ryōko, Guin, and Yua. ' _I need to do something about my competition. I could get the yandere convicted to an asylum if I tell authorities she has become a danger to herself and society_.'

As all that went through the minds of a few of the girls, Junko, Mukuro, Ryōko, Guin, and Yua continued to watch Makoto in awe.

"Mr. Naegi sure works hard," Guin commented.

"And that on top of everyone asking for help all the time." Junko agreed. The five girls giggled softly.

"Makoto/Naegi-kun/Mr. Naegi/Makoto Dear," they sighed. "He's just the best!"

" **NAEGI!** "

Everyone turned their attention to the Chief as he marched Makoto's desk.

" **YOU BETTER BE CLOSE TO DONE!** " He shouted. " **WHY HAVEN'T YOU GIVEN ME ANY PROGRESS ON THE PROJECT!?** "

As he yelled at Makoto, our invisible intruders couldn't help but think, 'THIS JERK AGAIN?'

"Yeah, about that," Makoto explained. "I had a lot of other things to do …"

" **OTHER THINGS!?** " The Chief cried. " **YOU FOLLOW MY ORDERS FIRST!** "

"I understand, but … your work's not my priority."

" **DON'T BACK TALK ME!** "

As continued to yell, our group of intruders were going from angry … to bloodthirsty.

" **JUST … FOCUS!** " The Chief shouted. " **AND FIX THAT ATTITUDE NOW!** "

"He wants an attitude," Fuyuhiko growled. "I'll give him a f****** attitude."

"Yes, sir." Makoto downcast.

" **CHRIST!** COMPLETELY USELESS!" And for the first time in his life, in a moment of sudden fury and bravery ...

.

 _THUMP!_

.

Chihiro tripped the Chief.

… AND HE REPEATED THE PROCESS … TEN TIMES OVER.

The office workers did nothing as they watched their helpless chief repeatedly fall on his face for no reason before he even had a chance to get back on his feet.

"Is that karma?" Dionya chuckled. "Because it _looks_ like karma."

All the while, unnoticed by everyone else, Makoto lit up in realization.

.

* * *

JIN KIRIGIRI

* * *

.

The night finally rolled as Makoto left the building. We were not too far behind when stopped.

"Guin?" He said, surprising us. "You're here, right?"

.

* * *

MAKOTO NAEGI

* * *

.

"Y-You really were." That was a statement, not a question.

"Y-Yes," she replied. "B-But how did you know?" I turned my head to the side and, "Guess I just had a feeling." There was a long pause.

"… Okay, Guin," Makoto began. "Aside from Junko, Mukuro, Ryōko, and Yua, who are all of those people and what are they doing here?"

"Guin-san," A man walked up. "Allow me." I looked at the man walking towards me. He seemed to be a man in his late thirties. He has dark purple hair and purple eyes. He was wearing a black suit with a purple tie.

"Apologies," he greeted. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Jin Kirigiri, I am the Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy." I gave out a sigh when I heard that.

"Mr. Kirigiri," I said. "As I told Mr. Kizakura, I cannot attend Hope's Peak. I have too much work to do, with both my full-time and part-time jobs. So, I can't attend. I'm apologize for any misunderstanding I may have caused."

Jin sighed and said, "Well, that's a shame. Well …"

"You have to come to Hope's Peak!" I turned my attention to a woman somewhere in her twenties. She is a young, petite woman, who comes across very cheerful and friendly from the way she holds herself. She has large green eyes and orange hair almost always tied into a ponytail. A small part of hair on the right side of her head is curled. She wore a light blue skirt suit with a white dress shirt underneath. She also an apron over her dress.

She looked at me with look of determination.

"You. Are. A fourteen-year-old boy." She stated. "You shouldn't be to be working like this. You should be going to school, thinking about your future. Being a kid." I couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"I know what you mean, ma'am," I argued. "However, you don't worry about me. I can handle it just fine." She glared at me before closing her eyes and walking closer towards me.

"I understand what that," she explained. "But, I'm not talking about what you can or cannot do. I am talking about your youth! Youth comes only once! It will never return so you should be making the best of it until you are unable to go on! There's more to life than just work. Interacting with others will build character and help you make memories. Let's make something more important than work shine: your hope."

I leveled a gaze at her as I said, "My hope." She made a slight gasp at my tone.

"Let me tell you something about hope," I told her.

"Hope isn't something you can just learn in school. It's too unpredictable for that. Hope is something that must be earned. Hope … is the dreams we wish to achieve. It is some we can anywhere, not just at Hope's Peak. It is the goal we set for ourselves. Your hope is what will make you happy in life. My hope … is to see everyone I meet and care about happy.

"My sister had just recently published a manga called _When "Real Life" Returns to the Realms of Fantasy_ , which I hear has become quite popular. I hear Hajime is getting the honor roll in the reserves course. He wants to become a teacher. And Izuru says he content working for Uncle Mamedai at his mochi shop."

"Remind me to look into those three when we get back." Jin told Kyōsuke.

I continued, "I also legally adopt five kids from five abusive houses, each of the hailing from Hope's Peak Elementary."

"Is he talking about the trouble class I heard rumors about?" Kyōsuke asked Jin.

"Guin," I said, "are you happy?" Guin smiled.

"Yes!" She said proudly. I nodded and turned to Junko. Before I could ask …

"Makoto-chan, you already know I'm happy." She said with a grin that gave the Cheshire Cat a run for his money.

"I'm happy just being with Makoto dear." Yua blushed.

"Same goes for me!" Ryōko exclaimed. I looked at Mukuro who gave a simple nod.

"As long as the people I meet and care for are happy," I smiled. "Then I'm happy. My friends. My family. They, ma'am … are my hope!"

The woman was speechless. She looked like she was trying to find the words she wanted to say, but all she could was stare at me. I started to get worried.

"Um … m-ma'am?" I called. "A-Are you okay?" For some reason, a blush bloomed on her face while her blank expression refused to change. I wish my analytical ability gave me the ability to read faces when they turned red, because I can never know what going through their heads when they do.

.

* * *

CHISA YUKIZOME

* * *

.

What …

What this?

Why is this boy looking very attractive all of a sudden?

.

* * *

MAKOTO NAEGI

* * *

.

… Okay, she was starting to scare me. I placed my hand on her shoulder and said, "A-Are you okay?"

"AAAAAAIIIIIEEEEE!" The woman screamed, running away.

"Chisa!" Kyōsuke and Mizu yelled, as they chased after the SHSL Housekeeper, leaving a very confused group behind, six of whom actually piecing it together and glaring at the runaway teacher.

I watched as Chisa ran, scratching my head as I said, "Um … Did I do something wrong?"

.

* * *

YUKINARI SASAKI

* * *

.

"Almost time," I smiled. I stood inside my room, looking at my calendar, particularly a certain date.

.

.

.

 _August 1st, 2017_

.

.

.

* * *

 **Next Time:** Chapter 2 - _Choose Your Destiny_

* * *

 **A/N:** Thirty-five pages and 11,465 words!? I broke my record. I hope you liked this and will give review. And yes, this is another HOIS AU. Here is the list of anime:

 _Girls Bravo_

 _Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid_

 _Heaven's Lost Property_

 _Interviews with Monster Girls_

 _Baka and Test_

 _Ultimate Otaku Teacher_

 _Okami-san and Her Seven Companions_

 _Angel Beats!_

 _Mayo Chiki!_

 _The Familiar of Zero_

 _Haganai_

 _Nakaimo - My Sister Is Among Them!_

 _WataMote_

 _Nōcome_

 _Toradora!_

 _Shōnen Maid_

 _Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-Chan_

 _Himegoto_

 _Assassination Classroom_

 _Date a Live_

 _No Game No Life_

 _Rosario + Vampire_

 _Ladies vs Butlers_

 _Hayate the Combat Butler_

 _Best Student Council_

 _Oreimo_

 _Sister Princess_

 _Angel Tales_

 _Danganronpa_

 _RWBY_

 _Chūnibyō Demo Koi ga Shitai!_

 _Lovely✩Complex_

 _Is This a Zombie?_

 _The Pet Girl of Sakurasou_

 _Ouran High School Host Club_

 _Shomin Sample_

 _Kanokon_

 _Nagi-Asu: Lull in the Sea_

 _YuruYuri_

 _Good Luck Girl!_

 _Little Buster_

 _Haruhi Suzumiya_

 _High School DxD_

 _Masamune-kun's Revenge_

 _Dream Eater Merry_

 _Trinity Seven_

 _When Supernatural Battles Became Commonplace_

 _Dagashi Kashi_

 _Himōto! Umaru-chan_

 _Kamichu! The Goddess Is A Middle School Student_

 _Battle Girls: Time Paradox_

 _Rozen Maiden_

 _Ai Yori Aoshi_

 _Negima!_

 _Ranma ½_

 _Castle Town Dandelion_

 _Love Tyrant_

 _Outbreak Company_

 _Sakura Quest_

 _The Royal Tutor_

 _Akashic Records of Bastard Magic Instructor_

 _Alice & Zōroku_

Shout out to **Putain de Plagieur**. Thanks for sticking with me. You're the Best!

The next chapters will focus on some of Makoto's AU cousins. Chapter 2 in particular will focus on cousins Tomoko Kuroki ("WataMote") and Ranma Saotome ("Ranma 1/2"). I will try not to disappoint. Oh! Plus, please let me know what you thought of the OCs.

Please don't forget to review. This is KingKimi0317 saying: See ya later, Storytellers.

 **PS:** Here's a pointed little puzzler: Why did I mention August 1st at the very end of this Chapter? Is there some special significance tied to that date? No worries if you draw blank! :-)


End file.
